


Scenes From the Bus

by TomatoBookworm



Series: Friendships and Other Things [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Leo Fitz, Or maybe not so oblivious, Skye Has Very Little Chill, This fic is focused on romantic Fitz/Skye, background Jemma with confused feelings for Fitz and Skye, but the entire series will eventually be romantic Fitzskimmons, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Fitz and Skye navigate their romantic relationship on the Bus, with occasional observations from Jemma.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Friendships and Other Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709110
Comments: 36
Kudos: 57
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	1. 1x07: Skye

**Author's Note:**

> \- It is strongly suggested that you read the first fic in this series, Let’s be Friends. While the series will eventually become romantic Fitz/Daisy/Jemma, this story focuses on romantic Fitz/Skye. If it’s not your cup of tea, please feel free to hit the back button. Thanks! 
> 
> \- This will be a collection of short scenes from season 1. The chapter count might go up if I end up deciding to do one scene per episode.
> 
> \- For AoSFicNet2’s AoS season 7 countdown challenge.   
> Day 1 prompts: Season 1. Bus Kids. Location: Bus.

Skye looked up from her laptop at the knock. Fitz stood in the doorway, freshly showered with water droplets still clinging to his curls. She put her computer aside. Fitz had briefly reassured her he wasn’t injured before reporting to Coulson for the mission debrief, but she still wanted to check him out herself. 

“Hi.” Skye patted the bed and he sat down by her, closing the door on his way in. “Couldn’t wait to get out of the tactical gear?”

“I had to sleep on the ground in that suit,” Fitz said. “Don’t want you to smell that.” He paused. “Unless you like the look? Make me seem more of a field agent?”

He looked good in black, but she knew Fitz was a bit sensitive since Ward jumped out of the plane to grab Simmons. She liked him the way he was, in a lab coat or a field suit. Still, their relationship was new enough that she understood Fitz’s worries. 

Skye reached for him instead. “I just thought my boyfriend would come to see me in my room first thing after returning from a dangerous mission. You know, let me make sure he’s okay?” 

Fitz hugged her close. Skye took in his scent. He smelled nice. Even if Fitz couldn’t do push ups into the double digits, she liked his arms around her. They haven’t progressed beyond kissing and light petting yet, but her hands did wander beneath his shirt a few times, enough to know Fitz kept himself in decent shape. 

Speaking of making out, why weren’t they kissing yet? Skye lifted her head and nuzzled into Fitz’s neck. Mmm, he tasted nice too. 

Fitz moaned and held her closer, then he pushed her back slightly. “Wait, I want to thank you first.”

He must have heard about her hacking. “Ooh, do I get a thank you kiss?” 

Fitz pecked her on the lips, but he wanted to talk . “I stopped by the lab earlier to put away my tech. Simmons told me what you did.”

“Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. to save my own boyfriend?” Skye said. “It’s not that big of a deal, but I won’t say no to a backrub if you want to show your gratitude.”

“You would have done it even if we weren’t dating,” Fitz said with conviction. “And I understand what it meant. You had access to the Hub’s servers, and you could have searched for information about your parents. Instead you chose to save Ward and me.”

She hadn’t realized he would make the connection, and she felt oddly exposed. “Of course I wasn’t going to leave you guys stranded.”

“Not everyone would make that choice.” Fitz‘s hand touched hers. “Simmons said you didn’t even know for sure that we were in trouble. Thank you. For saving me.”

No one had ever looked at her like that before, like she was the most amazing person in the whole world. If she wasn’t careful, she was going to fall, hard and fast, for someone she only thought of as a friend not too long ago. 

Caution was how she survived thus far, but she had always trusted her heart, and somehow, she envisioned Fitz falling with her. 

Skye opened her palm and intertwined her fingers with Fitz’s. She might be on her way to loving him, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that, so she deflected. 

“Gratitude sex is not a first time thing,” Skye informed him. Fitz turned bright red as she expected. “Celebratory makeout after surviving a dangerous mission? Totally valid.” She pulled him close to her. “Now as your girlfriend, I need to check you for injuries. Thoroughly.”


	2. 1x08: Jemma

Jemma laid out her pyjamas next to the hotel pillow. She wasn’t planning on getting drunk tonight, but it was always best to prepare in advance. Now she wouldn’t have to fumble through her overnight bag if she was less than coordinated later. Slightly intoxicated, that’s the state she’s aiming for. She needed it after telling her parents about jumping off a plane. 

Fitz could use a beer or two as well. He was quite capable of standing up for himself now as an adult, but sometimes bullying still stirred up unpleasant memories. Jemma couldn’t demand an apology from Ward. Fitz wouldn’t want anyone else to know about his father. At least she would go sit with her best friend. 

She walked down to the hotel bar and did a double take. Fitz was there, but he wasn’t alone. Rather than nursing a drink at the counter like Ward, Fitz was sitting in a comfortable corner booth with Skye. Their faces tilted towards each other. Even in the dim light, she could see Skye’s hand on Fitz’s arm and his soft smile. 

Jemma stood rooted to the spot. She didn’t consider the possibility that Fitz had someone else to comfort him now. Fitz had dated before, but no one ever lasted long enough to earn his confidence, and Jemma was used to being the only one who knew how to support him. 

Skye was different though. Jemma hadn’t seen Fitz this happy since they received their Sci-Ops assignment together post the Academy. Jemma didn’t know Skye as well, but she had risked her entire career on Skye genuinely caring about Fitz. Now, it seemed Jemma had to trust Skye again with something more precious and fragile, Fitz’s heart. 

“Simmons!” Fitz noticed her first. “Come join us.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to interrupt you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Skye said. “We want you here. Besides, I have a very important question for you.” Skye shifted into Fitz’s personal space, giving Jemma room to sit by her. The three of them fit comfortably in the corner booth, close enough for Jemma to smell the light floral scent from Skye’s hair. “Does Fitz ever go out in less than three layers of clothing?”

Fitz groaned as he put an arm around Skye, more self-conscious about the question than his girlfriend almost sitting in his lap, “Of course I do. You just haven’t seen it because we met in autumn.”

“Aren’t Scottish people used to cold weather?” Skye half turned and ran a finger lightly down Fitz’s chest. “Don’t get me wrong. I love the comfy sweater, but you are like a giant furnace when we snuggle.”

“Fitz is a walking radiator sometimes,” Jemma said. It was one of the many nice perks to working with Fitz, particularly in their temperature controlled lab. “You can ask him to give you more space if you feel overheated?”

“Please, she’s looking for an excuse to get my sweater off.” Fitz’s face was flushed. Jemma couldn’t tell if it was from alcohol, embarrassment, or desire. “We had a bet going earlier about whether my shirt’s wrinkled underneath. Skye won’t believe me when I said my special steamer makes shirts stay crisp a lot longer.”

Ah, so the red face was from scientific debate, a familiar ground. Skye rolled her eyes while staying in Fitz’s arm. 

“Yes Fitz, I want to take your clothes off so I can check out your equipment performance.” Skye was smiling fondly though. “Tell me what other gadgets you’ve designed for living on an airplane.”

Fitz launched into a list of inventions. Jemma knew every single one. The steamer was essential in keeping their clothes presentable without regular access to a dry cleaner. Yet being with Fitz and Skye together made everything new again. Skye was curious. She wanted to know how the tech improved daily life, how it worked, if it could help others. Fitz wasn’t dumbing down the explanations, but he had to use layman terms, which forced him to think outside his usual patterns. Soon he was typing away on his phone, chasing ideas that Skye’s questions ignited. 

“That’s brilliant,” Fitz muttered as he took out his phone for the third time, jogging down notes for yet another project. “I can’t believe it never occurred to me before.” He put the phone away and gazed at Skye with adoring eyes. “You are brilliant.”

Skye barely touched her drink, but her face was a pretty shade of pink, “And you are a genius.” 

Fitz leaned into Skye ever so slightly. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but Jemma rather thought she saw one of Skye’s hands move onto Fitz’s thigh. Jemma couldn’t blame Fitz for wetting his lips. Skye looked entirely too kissable, with her gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile. Once they started kissing though, Jemma had the feeling they would forget to stop. 

“You know what? I am going to turn in,” Jemma said with an exaggerated yawn. “It’s been a long day and I am more tired than I realized.”

“Oh!” Fitz’s attention snapped back to the outside world. “I guess it’s late.” 

“Mmm, I’m ready for bed myself,” Skye said with a not at all subtle smirk. “Come with me?”

Fitz blushed bright red, but instead of grasping for a response, he moved closer and kissed Skye on the cheek, “You first.”

Jemma stood up quickly so Skye and Fitz could follow her out of the corner booth. Fitz was bad at flirting. He probably didn’t even catch Skye’s double entendre and was asking his girlfriend to move so he could physically exit the space. She should have a talk with Skye at some point. Along with the list of undetectable poisons Jemma could use on anyone who hurt Fitz, she also needed to tell Skye about his quirky traits. 

Or maybe not. Fitz was definitely looking at Skye’s bottom as he rose up from the bench. Huh, when did her best friend become a sexual creature?

The three of them rode the elevator together and headed down the same hallway. Jemma checked her keycard. 

“I am room 308. What room numbers do you have?”

“We’re neighbors, 306,” Skye said. “Want to grab breakfast together in the morning?”

“Of course,” Jemma replied. “What about you, Fitz?”

“Ah, Skye and I are sharing the room.” Fitz’s face was pink again, though the alcohol must have worn off long ago. “We already filed the appropriate paperwork with HQ and Coulson said he might as well save on the budget.”

“You convinced Skye to sign all the forms? It is serious then.” 

“I won’t deal with bureaucracy for just anyone,” Skye said. “And hey, save the taxpayers’ money.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Fitz before smiling at Jemma. “Good night. See you in the morning!”

“Good night Skye. Good night Fitz.”

Jemma closed the hotel room door behind her. She changed into her pyjamas and went to splash some water on her face. She didn’t drink much, but she was off kilter. Seeing Fitz and Skye together tonight was eye opening. She was happy for them, but she’s also acutely aware that something had shifted, and she didn’t quite understand what it meant yet. 


	3. 1x09: Fitz

Fitz grumbled as he washed his face one last time. At least there wasn’t shaving cream in his hair. Whoever pranked him was going to get their comeuppance, as soon as he figured out their identity. 

“Did you get all of it? Let me see.” 

Skye took a step closer and all of a sudden she filled his entire space. The bathroom on the Bus was already cramped with two people inside. Now with Skye standing so close that he could smell her scent, light and tantalizing and fast becoming familiar, she took up all of his senses. 

She wasn’t helping matters with her smile, the one that said she knew exactly what she was doing to him. 

“Let’s see, I think you’re good. Even your eyelashes are clean, and it’s really not fair how long your lashes are.” Skye traced a finger down his face. “Oh wait, what’s this? Did you miss a spot here?” Her finger went to the corner of his mouth, then over his bottom lip, teasing and enticing. 

Fitz wasn’t an idiot. He knew he’s supposed to open his mouth and he’s reasonably sure that he could turn the tables on her in thirty seconds. Skye had made it clear she found him attractive, and physical compatibility wasn’t an issue between them. Communication, however, could be a problem, especially if he didn’t address it while he had the courage. 

He took Skye’s wandering hand into his own. She raised an eyebrow. Now or never. 

“You didn’t come to my bunk.” No, that sounded whiny. “Of course you didn’t have to come to my bunk. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean I expect you to spend all of your free time with me. I’m glad you’re spending time with the team, although I should have warned you Simmons is a Scrabble shark.” Now he’s rambling. “I meant, I was waiting for you when I fell asleep. I thought you would come to yell at me.”

“Why would I yell at you?” Skye sounded genuinely confused. 

“Because I tried to play a prank on you with Simmons.” The idea seemed like harmless fun at the time, but then their ghost had turned out to be a bumbling man who couldn’t figure out how to talk to a woman, and Fitz remembered belatedly why all of his previous dating attempts failed. “I don’t want you to think we’re ganging up on you. Or that I care more about Simmons than you.”

Comprehension dawned in Skye’s eyes, “Did one of your past girlfriends say that?”

“All of them did, one way or another,” Fitz admitted. 

“We talked about this when we got together,” Skye reminded him. “You said Simmons will always be your best friend, but I don’t have anything to worry about. I believed you.” Her free hand came up to caress his face. “And I still believe you now. Trust me, if I think for a second that I’m only your second best, I’ll walk. Not sitting around sulking or getting into hysterics.” 

“That’s… both reassuring and not.” He leaned into her touch, savoring the warmth. They’ve been friends for a few months, dating for less than that, but already Skye was an important part of his life. He never wanted to do anything that would make her leave. 

“I am glad you trust me, and I promise to always deserve that trust.” With Skye, he didn’t have to hide his fear or inadequacies. “If you ever have doubts though, please talk to me first? Relationships are not my strong point. I’ll never cheat, but if I do something stupid like making you feel left out, I want a chance to apologize and make things right.”

“Deal.” 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. The ball of anxiety in Fitz’s stomach eased and he closed his eyes, letting the stress of the day fall away. Skye will stay. 

“No bathroom sex on my plane,” May said from the other side of the door. 

Fitz and Skye jumped apart, a bad idea on a flying aircraft. He hit his elbow on the counter, but he managed to catch Skye before she could fall. She stayed in his arms, looked at him, and giggled. 

“Can’t say I’ve ever been accused of joining the Mile High Club before.”

“Skye! We can’t” —Fitz glanced at the door before dropping his voice— “do it here!”

“God no, we’d need to have a serious conversation if you can get in the mood with May behind the door.” Skye grinned at him. “But you’re objecting to the location, not the sex part.”

“We were only kissing,” Fitz protested weakly. Who was he kidding, once they finished talked things through, he would always be interested in sex with Skye. His girlfriend was direct, funny, and beautiful. He’d never had so much joy and laughter between the sheets until he met her. “But maybe we should move to my bunk?”

“Is the bed all clear from shaving cream?”

“You can help me check.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For folks who haven’t seen the Bus blueprint, the bathroom is located directly behind the cockpit, a door away from May’s pilot chair :D


	4. 1x10: Skye

Skye heard her boyfriend’s footsteps come up the stairs first, light and practically bouncing with happiness. A kiss landed on her cheek as he sat down beside her on the couch. Fitz loved physical affection, but he wasn’t usually so demonstrative in public. 

“I’m guessing the meeting with Mike went well?” 

“Yeah, we have all the measurements we need for his new suit,” Fitz replied cheerfully. “Simmons’ flirting was getting embarrassing to watch, and I had to get out.”

Skye raised an eyebrow, “Really? You’re saying someone else is a bad flirt, Mr.-Let-Me-Show-You-My-Equipment?”

“Trust me, I may not be the smoothest person out there, but she’s worse,” Fitz said. “At least you know when I have a crush on you. Simmons holds everything in, so when she likes someone she just stands there and makes awkward comments. The other person will have no idea she’s interested until she can’t take it anymore and suddenly declares herself at the worst possible time and place. Heck, I can imagine her asking someone out over the dissecting table. Simmons has no chill.” 

The mental image made Skye laugh. Fitz smiled at her fondly before putting an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss. Skye lingered on his lips and then asked her question. 

“You’re really affectionate today. What’s going on?”

“I am happy.” Fitz’s eyes were brighter than Skye had ever seen. “Mike said he’s alive because of the Night Night Gun. The dendrotoxin bullet stabilized the Centipede device, neutralizing the side effects from the extremis serum.”

“So now he’s a superhero without a clock ticking, thanks to you and Simmons,” Skye said. “That’s awesome, Fitz.”

“This is the first time we did something good since I got into the field,” Fitz said. “I mean, I know S.H.I.E.L.D. is helping people, but there’s been so many deaths. Dr. Hall, Chan Ho Yin, Tobias. It doesn’t feel like we are actually saving lives.”

“You and Simmons saved Amador.”

“To send her to prison,” Fitz said. “I’m glad we got the bomb out of her eye, but it didn’t feel like a win.”

“She got her life back.” Skye reached out and held his hand. “It may not be what she imagined, but she can look at herself in the mirror again. That’s important. And now Mike has a whole lifetime he can spend with his son.”

“Yeah.” Fitz looked down at their joined fingers. “Mike was talking about Ace. He sounded really proud of his kid.”

Neither of them grew up with a loving father. It was nice to know that someone else would. 

“This is what we are fighting for,” Skye said, half to herself. “Family. People who want to stay together.”

“Family,” Fitz repeated. 

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. It felt like a promise, one that he wasn’t ready to verbalize and Skye couldn’t make either, but it was there nonetheless. She knew better to believe in anything permanent. Too many rounds of foster homes have taught her the lesson. With Fitz though, at least she could trust him to understand, and maybe, someday, she could trust him enough to hope. 


	5. 1x11: Fitz

Fitz restrained from grabbing the phone, he really did. He knew why Skye called Simmons instead of him. They disclosed their romantic relationship to S.H.I.E.L.D. with all the proper paperwork. Agent Hand might not have located Coulson yet, but she was far too competent not to review their personnel files. The lab techs Hand brought on board would be paying special attention to any communications Fitz received. He had to act natural, like Simmons was on the phone with a casual acquaintance and not the woman who had taken over his heart. It didn’t mean he had to like the idea. 

Of course, it might all be a moot point given how terrible Simmons was at lying. Why in the world did she and Skye choose manscaping as a safe word? How did they think they were going to work it into casual conversation? Simmons had dated her fair share of hairy muscular men, but Skye didn’t complain to Fitz about his lack of chest hair. Oh god, did their girl talks include whether he should groom himself downstairs? 

Thankfully May stepped in before Fitz could spiral further about the unforeseen landmine of his girlfriend becoming best friends with his own best friend. May ordered the lab techs out and then calmly took the phone from Simmons. Fitz searched May’s face and voice for clues to Skye’s wellbeing. He knew Skye could take care of herself. She had lived on her own for years before joining the team, after all, but now she was at a disadvantage. Skye still had her bracelet blocker on, and Ian Quinn’s people knew her face. Fitz worried his lip, wishing for the hundredth time that May would be more expressive. 

“We’ll pick you up on the way,” May said into the phone. She thrusted the mobile into Fitz’s hand. “Thirty seconds.”

He had a million questions, but they boiled down to one, “Are you alright?” 

“Don’t worry, I am safe for now,” Skye sounded confident. “Get some intel that should help us find Coulson. May will tell you all about it. Or at least, you’ll hear about it when she convinces Hand to follow up on my lead. You have to take notes and tell me how that meeting goes down.”

“I will.” There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Be safe. Take care. Everything he wanted to do for her that he could not. Skye wasn’t his to command though, and he didn’t want her to think he didn’t trust her. He did, he only hated that he couldn’t do more to protect her. Fitz went with the only thing he could do, the one promise he could make. “I will be here, waiting for you to come home.”

The line went silent for a second. Fitz worried that Hand’s people were already alert and severed the connection. Skye’s voice was quiet when she spoke again. 

“I know.” 


End file.
